


Flare

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crashed On A Planet Trope, F/F, Femslash February, Flare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Lost on an away mission, Uhura and Chapel make conversation as they wait for the Enterprise to see their flare.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139363
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	Flare

"Shit," Chapel mutters, dusting off her skirt. 

"You stole the word right out of my mouth Ms. Chapel," Uhura steps slowly out of the crashed transport, and onto alien soil. She's already run scans on the world outside, knows that it's M-Class and relatively safe (she's visited far more dangerous planets, that much she knows is true) and she's glad she decided to wear trousers this time, because although she looks absolutely dashing in a miniskirt, she can already feel the temperature dropping as both the planet's suns fall down the horizon line, and their newfound world turns dark with night. 

Chapel smiles, reaching out to hold Uhura's hand. "Dear, I think that while we're crashed on a planet, awaiting someone from the Enterprise to spot our signal flare, you're allowed to call me Christine." 

"And you'd call me Nyota, then?" Asks Uhura, playful. They have a personal policy about which names they use for each other on the job - unlike the Captain and his Vulcan friend, Christine and Nyota attempt to maintain some sort of professional air around themselves, at least while they're at work. It's always Nurse Chapel or Ms. Chapel from Nyota, and Ms. Nyota or Communications Officer, and it's almost a game at this point, or an inside joke. Christine does pause a moment to wonder if they should keep playing their game, if the failed away mission and the transport crash still count as technically being on the job. 

"Naturally," she replies to Uhura's comment, though still running the numbers in her head as to whether or not this truly constitutes as a break in the rules. 

Uhura smiles, gives Chapel a kiss on the cheek before turning her tricorder to the plant life around them. "I do hope they find us, soon," she says. "What I wouldn't give to be back in our quarters on ship, curled up in bed..." 

"My dear, you _know_ we'd never make it that far." Chapel takes a seat on a large rock not far from where Uhura's crouched, now, looking at an insect that the tricorder's just deemed is harmless. "Rand would stop us as soon as we stepped of the transporter, badger us until we gave her details." 

"Or Sulu," Uhura says. "You know he's always asking me for semi-illegal plant samples he hopes I'll pick up for him while we're away. Or Mister Kyle - he asked me to bring him back a nice rock from this away mission. A little stone, for his collection. Something, and I quote 'Odd-looking, desperately bizarre, thanks in advance Nyota'." She laughs. "He's an odd fellow. Knows how to man a transporter, though." 

Chapel looks up at the stars, the constellations foreign, or perhaps waiting to be created. Either way, they're pretty. "It's rather pretty here," she says, thinking out loud. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to bear it, if we're stuck here long. I hope they spot our flare, and we end up back on the Enterprise soon, with everyone asking us for all the details of what happened. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm excited for the inevitable interrogation that awaits us. It's getting cold, here, and I do so miss our friends." 

"Oh Christine," Uhura sighs, curling up beside Chapel on the rock, throwing an arm around her girlfriend. "Don't worry, love. We'll be home soon."

"You're right." Chapel looks up at the alien sky, and starts to draw her own lines between the stars. "I suppose it's not so bad being stuck here, on this planet. Not if I'm with you." 


End file.
